


A higher life form

by mangabreadroll



Series: Living mercury [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangabreadroll/pseuds/mangabreadroll
Summary: Carlton Drake bonds with the Riot symbiote. A very short piece.





	A higher life form

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Carlton Drake & Riot content so I'm here to fix that. Also I want to expand on their characterisation that wasn't handled properly in the film. Note: I threw in some of my own characterisations in there so things might be different. Enjoy.

The pulsing, glistening mass paused just inches away from where he stood. He couldn't move. But yet the feeling of sheer terror that he'd seen on the faces of the patients that he'd tested didn't seem to be present no matter how he searched for it. He was silent, not in fear, but more like in preparation.

The mass started swirling rapidly in place. Streams of mercury flowing in excitement. Emissary. Carlton Drake could see a smile splitting open somewhere in that liquid mass. You have done us a service.

Elsewhere, a washed-up reporter had horrifyingly, miraculously bonded with an alien symbiote. It would have been a breakthrough in his grand design for the world, had the two not deviated from the plan.

 ** _You wanted evolution_**. The mass swirled closer. **_You can have it_**.

Drake stared into the ooze. The higher life-forms are making an offer? "I'm happy to represent my species just to assist in completing the vision of yours." He didn't deserve the honour. He couldn't.

 ** _Don't play humble!_** The Riot life-form shuddered wildly in laughter. He felt like he'd taken a tendril through his gut. Playing? His job had always been to oversee. There had been absolutely no plans for him to take part in the experiments that he was conducting. And yet the strange calmness was still there.

**_You can lead the evolution. By becoming a symbol of evolution yourself!_ **

He thought it, and the symbiote knew it the same moment he did. Whiplash struck as the mass plunged into him, flooding his bodily systems with liquid metal, spreading through his mind like an inhuman growth. They melted into each other like a hurricane of tainted silver, and a voice emerged from within the storm, calculating and intelligent and destructive.

They were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic because I wrote it in between classes. Good news: if I'm motivated enough to do more exploration expect (2) more of these short pieces. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
